Let It Go
by ChicCritique
Summary: One-shot about Eremika. With Frozen's "Let It Go".


_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Let It Go, or Attack on Titan. _

* * *

Eren's chest bled profusely, having been stabbed by Mikasa. It was so unexpected. Mikasa had stated that she loved him. He loved her as well. They were going to get married, but then...but then...Mikasa found out. Still, there was as much shock as there was blood as Mikasa pulled the hidden knife from her pocket and stabbed Eren. She had barely missed his heart.

It was the middle of winter. The snowiest time of the year, apparently. They had moved out to a cabin in the mountains, far away from anyone else or even animals. That morning, Eren had just finished making breakfast when Mikasa turned him around and stabbed him thrice. Eren had stumbled out of the house, blindly. He had to get away. This crazy chick was going to kill him, and Eren knew it. He held his right hand over his chest to try and slow the flow of blood.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

He was cold. So cold. It was dark, nearing seven p.m.. A blizzard hung over him, making it hard to see. But the snow was so beautiful it was blinding. He couldn't tear his gaze away. Each time he took a took a step, it was quickly covered by the snow and ice.

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like_

_I'm the queen_

Eren didn't want to deal with Mikasa anymore. He just wanted to be alone. Away from the world. He and Mikasa had fights every night. In each and every one of them, he was beaten and taken advantage of. He felt more like the woman of the house than the man. He wanted to move away and let Mikasa with herself.

_This wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

The snow was blowing everywhere, smacking Eren in the face and burying him in the cold. The wind howled like a wolf to the moon on the edge of cliff. This was like him and Mikasa. How he was abused all the time and thrown into the bed to be called offensive words, to later be kissed and apologized to, but quickly beaten again. The night before, All the hate and anger bubbling inside Eren was released. Him and Mikasa had a full on battle, screaming, kicking, and punching all the while. He couldn't let Mikasa have all the power. But still within his good heart, he felt horrible. He tried to make things right, but he only made things worse.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know..._

He wouldn't let Mikasa know the truth. He didn't want to hurt her, so he lied and held his thoughts to him and his partner. He wouldn't even tell his parents the truth. So, he pretended nothing was going on and kept quiet. But that night when Eren sneaked Armin into his house to make out with him, Mikasa had returned from work and went haywire. She knew that Eren didn't love her as much as he told her.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

After more fights, that morning, Mikasa had stabbed Eren multiple times, anger seeping through her eyes and into her heart. She was already angry with him, but that scene really set her off. Eren didn't put up much of a fight and just stumbled out the front door, breathing rather heavily.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

Eren ran as fast as he could down the mountainside, trying to lose to crazy girl. His blood fell to the snow in small droplets as he tried to escape her. She was hot on his heels, screaming and holding the knife up in the air. He could hardly breathe. The cold was getting to him.

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on..._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Mikasa caught up to the brunet and tackled him. She turned him around so she straddled him and could see his face. Her eyes showed nothing but pure hatred, as well did the mystical green eyes she looked into. She laughed.  
"Never would've expected you to be gay, Jaëger. Especially not with Armin. That would've been my last guess." Eren just glared at her, blood seeping through his clothes and spreading to the snow. "Not going to say anything? Fine, then. Let's play a game, shall we? You always liked to play games, huh?"  
"Fuck you, bitch. Get off of me, you little whore."  
"What you say?" Mikasa held the knife at his throat, "Just remember, your life can end like _that."  
_"I _said_," continued Eren, clearing his throat, _"You little whore."_

Mikasa got up and pulled Eren up by his hair, breathing hot air into his face. Then she growled and threw him down face-first into the snow. She stabbed Eren in the back, legs, and heels multiple times before she sneered and said, "You like the cold? You're gonna get cold." She dropped down on him and dragged her knife down his back, getting as deep as she could. Eren cried out in pain, pushing up and slapping Mikasa away. She fell onto her bum looking shocked. Eren stood up and went to Mikasa, snatching the knife from her hands and creating a neat gash on her stomach. Mikasa gasped, her hands flying down to her stomach. She glared at Eren. Eren sneered

"I don't give a damn about the cold."

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

When Eren first met Mikasa in his junior year of high school, she seemed like a pretty cool person. She was nice and loving. She became a bit more distant when her parents died in a car crash, but that didn't stop their relationship. If anything it made their bond tighter. But they didn't change. Eren was still a sweet young boy, and Mikasa was still fragile and sweet. But in their senior year, their relationship went totally downhill.

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

Also during their senior year, Eren feared that Mikasa would leave him for Jean. When they moved in together two years later, Eren didn't hesitate to leave one morning and come back the next night every once in a while.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through _

_No right, no wrong_

_No rules for me..._

_I'm free!_

Eren yelled at Mikasa, letting everything out. He punched her repeatedly, not paying attention to the blood that now poured from his wounds. Mikasa didn't even fight back, stunned at the situation. She hadn't even noticed how she imprisoned her boyfriend. After a while, though, it got out of hand Mikasa started crying. Eren stopped, his eyes widening. He was horrified at what he had done. Eren threw the knife somewhere in the snow and tears fell from his own eyes. He laid down next to his girlfriend, staring at the swirling snow that hid the dark skies. He looked over at her.  
"Mikasa..." she looked at him, her face bruised and bloody, "I'm...sorry."  
This only made Mikasa cry more, "No, Eren. You have nothing to apologize about. I destroyed you. I pushed you until you couldn't stand it anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
The couple just sat together, crying and holding each other. They were both right. But they were both wrong. It was caught somewhere in between. They just cried freely, ignoring the cold and world around them.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on..._

They just cried and cried until they couldn't anymore. They were now one. They'd been through so much together...and finally, they had found the place to come together and they both apologized for things they did and didn't. They had been out for more than a hour. It was too cold. They both knew they had frostbite. They didn't care. They would die together in this cruel play area called life. One would die, the other would follow suit. At least they had each other. A shame they didn't see it before.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

Eren started to cough bad. It was all blood, and Mikasa noticed the snow around him was covered in blood. She cried for him, tear falling to her hair and melting the tiniest bits of snow around her head.

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

Suddenly, Eren's coughing ceased. He looked at Mikasa with his now dead eyes. He had lost way too much blood. But he had one more thing to say. With a dry smile, he announced, barely a whisper, "I love you."

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

Mikasa cried onto the bloodied chest of her beloved. Her sadness furthered into hate against herself when his heart stopped beating.

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_

Mikasa lived on without Eren, though barely. She was sent to a mental institute for trying to commit suicide, and she started talking to Eren's dead soul. She didn't think about that one morning ever again. She just talked to the air and had eventually convinced herself that she was actually speaking to someone.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of the day_

Mikasa was released two years later. She was 22, and her birthday was just three days away. She didn't feel sad that no one was there to hold her at night. To tell her secrets to. To kiss her when she cried. She knew he was watching over her. That was all she needed. Mikasa still went to college and got a new job as a lawyer. The job was hard work, but it paid well enough and she wanted to help the innocent. She wasn't the same as she was six years ago, going to parties and smoking behind her parents' backs.

_Let the storm rage on..._

_The cold never bothered me anyway. _

One day, Jim called her. She picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Mikasa," he said, "You're still coming to Lana's hearing today, right?"  
Mikasa hesitated. Was she? Was she really going? "Yes."  
"Okay. But if anything comes up, be sure to call me. I could take your place, alright?"  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Mikasa put the phone back and put her hand to her forehead. It was around the middle of February. The roads would be harsh today. It was snowing really bad. Mikasa sat down on her couch, trying to collect herself. At some point, her eyes wandered to the kitchen. A knife. Long, silver...and sharp. Mikasa shook her head. _No, _she thought, _I won't. _So she didn't.  
At 1:00, Mikasa decided she should leave. It would take her forty-five minutes to get to the place, and the hearing began at 2:00. The raven-haired woman picked up her purse and put on a heavy coat. She slipped on her boots and put on a layer of chap-stick. Then she left.  
Mikasa was five minutes away when she got a call. Luckily, she had just stopped at a red light. She dug through her purse for her phone. When she located it, she held it up to her ear. It was a voicemail.  
"Hey, Mikasa. When you finish the hearing, can you come over? I need you to help me with an essay, if you don't mind." it was Jean. Of course he would ask that. He wasn't very good with words and explaining. Mikasa texted him _Okay _and started driving again.  
Six minutes later, Mikasa was speeding to get to the hearing. With the bad roads, she would be delayed an extra twenty minutes. Perhaps speeding wasn't such a good idea.  
Mikasa was halfway awake, and it didn't help that she had to keep on a road where it curved to make almost a circle before she got back to straight road. It also didn't help that there was a squirrel running across the road.  
Mikasa hit her brakes and couldn't turn that much at the same time, so she ended veering on the road and into the forest. The hill was very steep and she couldn't stop. She cursed for not having her seatbelt on. She opened her door to jump out, but instead went flying out of the window. She flew until something stopped her.  
A tree's long, thick branch caught Mikasa, skewering her as if she was a piece of meat. It stuck straight through her heart. Her head snapped up and immediately her eyes lost their glow. But before she died, she saw something beautiful.

Her and Eren's perfect family picture.

* * *

_I just turned Frozen's "Let It Go" into an evil song. Dammit. I'm sorry. :( Please rate and review. If you don't like it, don't like it. I'm not stopping you. I hope this was a good enough plot, though. If you hated it, I'm sorry. I'll try better next time. :(_

_Love always,_

_ MiMi_


End file.
